Utilizador Discussão:LOSTPT-BurtGC/2007
Ar ui os de ru o C ti i - 2008 - 2009 Mensagens salvas na minha página de discussão entre os dias 20 de Junho de 2007 e 31 de Dezembro de 2007. ---- RE: Pq? Pra arrumar as besteiras que você fez nela.. -- 19:44, 20 Junho 2007 (PDT) Aviso Ai burt.. que negócio é esse de você deletar a minha assinatura, apagar conversa da minha discussão, ... Acho que você esqueceu de ler isso aqui: Guia de Uso Geral.. você só ta dando bola fora, presta atenção! Por enquanto só to te dando um toque.. espero que isso não se repita -- 19:57, 20 Junho 2007 (PDT) Aviso2 Bom dia, eu vi sua alteração no artigo sobre os Números. Vc tirou a marcação de Limpar e Completar sem ao menos fazer nenhum dos dois, acrescentando mais informações desnecessárias ao artigo. Perceba que a gente tenta ao máximo trabalhar com fatos nos artigos, e se vc tem uma teoria e gostaria de divulgá-la, poderá utilizar o nosso Fórum ou a aba Teorias contida em cada artigo. No caso, vc pode inserir seu conteúdo sobre os Números novamente em Os Números (Teorias dos Fãs), observando sempre, é claro, as regras contidas naquela página. Lembre-se, leia o Guia de Uso Geral e na dúvida, entre em contato com qualquer um dos Administradores. -- 06:24, 27 Junho 2007 (PDT) Site http://www.brazilseries.xpgplus.com.br/ls/3t/ls3t_intro.htm este site é daonde eu baixo Lost, -- 08:39, 27 Junho 2007 (PDT) Sobre as páginas de discussão Querido usuário, Há algum tempo, tenho notado que você, após ler e responder as suas mensagens na página de discussão, apaga todo o conteúdo da mesma. E como estou a mais tempo na lostpedia, e tenho um maior conhecimento sobre as regras, me sinto na obrigação de dar um toque e pedir que você não faça mais isso. A Lostpedia, não é uma página de relacionamentos igual ao orkut, em que você pode ler, responder e apagar as mensagens/recados quando quiser. Note que sua página de usuário e de discussão, são sim de sua propriedade e direito, mas as mensagens de outros usuários assinadas, não. (veja mais sobre isso em nosso Guia de Uso Geral) Por este motivo, estou retornando todos as mensagens apagadas e pedindo que você não cometa este erro novamente. Broncas de admins ou de outros usuários, podem não ser muito legais, mas também fazem parte de um wiki. -- 19:24, 27 Junho 2007 (PDT) RE: Dúvida... Cara, a página é sua, você põe o que quiser nela (é claro que sem abusar muito). Mas particularmente, acho que você deveria pensar em qual a utilidade de tudo isso. A página de usuário de um wiki não é como a de um perfil do orkut ou página do myspace, você pode muito bem fazer um perfil básico aqui e por o link de seus perfis completos nele. Mas a página é sua e você faz o que você achar melhor nela. Mas lembre-se de que todas as predefinições que utilizamos, imagens que carregamos, vídeos que adicionamos, ... influi no uso do servidor. Por enquanto ta tranqüilo, temos poucos usuários com páginas personalizadas, mas imagina se todos os 4 mil fizessem uma página de usuário igual a sua.. Não ia ter servidor que aguentasse -- 21:08, 1 Julho 2007 (PDT) Fotos Olá Bruno, ei,queria lhe pedir para não mudar as fotos dos episódios, por favor. As fotos dos episódios são sempre do personagem central e irão ficar essas mesmas que estão alí. Ok? Muito Obrigado, -- 14:04, 2 Agosto 2007 (PDT) Ajuda Bruno, aqui você pode ver o que está faltando: Lostpedia:Atualizações, assim você poderá nos ajudar, -- 08:55, 8 Agosto 2007 (PDT) RE: "Artigo a Deletar"? Uq é isso? O artigo Homens de Terno foi nomeado para deleção por sua total falta de propósito.. se você parar pra pensar, o artigo já começa mal pelo nome, o certo não seria "Homens de Terno" e sim "Visões de Jack". E como você baseou todo o artigo nesses tais "Homens de Terno", que na verdade são apenas Christian Shephard de terno, o artigo não tem utilidade.. Portanto, se você modificar o "homens de terno" por "Visões de Jack", e transformar o artigo em um artigo sobre essas visões, o artigo pode permanecer.. flw -- 05:44, 17 Agosto 2007 (PDT) RE: Ae! É.. essa era uma das páginas que esqueci de desbloquear.. mas ja pode editar ela já.. boa sorte -- 16:43, 10 Setembro 2007 (PDT) Opa Não entendi o que você fez no arquivo do Hurley...por que precisa de limpeza agora?. Ei, não precisa ficar aumentando as imagens de todas as páginas blz? Pq algumas ficam inconvenientes. Aumentei as das temporadas pq fica legal. Abraços, -- 17:03, 4 Outubro 2007 (PDT) RE: Minha sign cara.. vc tinha feito do jeito errado, mas ja ajeitei pra vc.. agora vc só tem que ir nas suas preferências, e no campo de "Apelido para assinaturas", vc poe e marca a caixa de seleção que ta embaixo.. ai salva e pode sair das preferencias.. ai quando vc quiser assinar algo em uma página de discussão, é só clicar no penultimo ícone da bandeja de edição, aquela barra aonde tem negrito, italico, etc.. Ou então digita isso: --~~~~ ok!? espero ter conseguido te ajudar.. bs -- 12:36, 14 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Edições Ai burt.. me desculpe a franqueza, mas quem te deu autorização pra colocar essa predefinição FichaId na página dos personagens?? cara.. você não pode ir fazendo o que quiser e quando quiser toda hora não.. mudança básica td bem.. mas parada assim não.. pq se não vira bagunça, imagina se todo mundo resolvesse inventar algo e querer colocar quando bem entendesse.. sem falar que essa predefinição que você fez não tem utilidade alguma, tem tudo aquilo que você colocou nela, no topo da página, artigo / discussão / teorias e na infobox dos personagens.. E outra, vc ta usando a barra de idiomas errado, você tem que achar o nome original da página na respectiva lostpedia e colocar la.. não vale 3x10, 3x10, la_mer, la_mer, la_mer etc.. Só pra vc ter noção, o nome do artigo da musica la mer na própria lostpedia francesa, é diferente do da nossa e quanto aos episódios, nem todas as lps usam 3x10 redirecionando para a página do episódio.. Sinceramente.. não imaginei que quando voltasse de viagem ia ta tudo assim.. mas agora não vou poder fazer nada pq to cansado pra kramba.. mas amanhã vo ter que ficar revertendo tudo isso.. vê se presta mais atenção, ok!? bs -- 17:45, 14 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Barra Valeu cara, deu certo..arrumei ja...flw. -- 14:56, 17 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Parabéns.. Burt.. agente da bronca quando tem que dar mas também parabeniza quando a pessoa merece.. esse seu trabalho com as páginas de desambiguamento está excelente, as suas edições em "curiosidades" e nas página de teoria também.. sem falar nas organizações que você faz nos artigos.. muito bom mesmo.. pena que to sem mto tempo, pq senão eu te ajudava.. vestibular é foda.. mas parabéns ai.. abs -- 14:57, 18 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Cenas Deletadas Bem, eu arrumei lá cara...só não vou separar da 3ª temporada pq só tem 9 vídeos..dai n vou deixar um sozinho em uma página. Abraços, -- 09:45, 21 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Navs Ai cara, uma vez conversamos eu e Felipe e decidimos não colcoar as navs dos personagens nas paginas deles mesmo. Reverte lá ok? -- 15:32, 22 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Desambiguação Ai Bruno, teu trabalho de desambiguamento das páginas está ótimo...mas cara...acho que Jack e Michael...realmente não dá pra desambiguar.São personagens principais...o pessoal sempre vai colocar Jack dentro dos [[]] nos textos...não vai dar certo. Então, com os personagens principais, deixa Michael redirecionar para Michael Dawson, e Jack para Jack Shephard....todos eles, Kate, John, Locke, Sayid, Sawyer, Libby, Hurley, Paulo, Juliet, Ben etc...-- 12:14, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :Isso mesmo Bruno, coloca: Para outros resultados de Jack, veja Jack (desambiguamento). -- 12:23, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Jack cara.. vc não precisa ficar trocando os links dos personagens, por isso que existe o redirecionamento.. você ta perdendo seu tempo atoa.. flw -- 14:36, 24 Outubro 2007 (PDT) :É cara.. mas quando você ta editando você não vai ficar escrevendo o nome certinho do artigo, por exemplo eu e você sabemos como se escreve Shephard, mas muitas pessoas não.. Sem falar no nome de outros artigos como Johnathan "John" Locke, Katherine "Kate" Austen, etc.. não da pra ficar sempre colocando o nome certo.. Por isso que eu disse que pra isso existe o redirecionamento.. Na wikipédia eles não põe redirecionamento em tudo pra não dizer que uma pessoa é mais importante que a outra, ex: Albert não redireciona pra albert einstein, e sim indica modos de pesquisa para a pessoa achar.. flw -- 15:02, 25 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Foto Ai Bruno, curti a foto da 4ª Temporada, sabe se é oficial ou apenas feito por um fan? -- 15:41, 30 Outubro 2007 (PDT) RE: Drive Shaft Bom.. o artigo não está errado.. até porque esse site da driveshaft não é verdadeiro, e nem tão pouco oficial.. pode até parecer, mas não é.. E esse nome Roderick é o que saiu no Press release do episódio "Greatest Hits" na ABC.. Portanto, acredito que seja o nome verdadeiro dele.. Mas po.. procura saber antes se o site é verdadeiro, pq em lost tem muito disso.. espero ter ajudado.. bs -- 14:42, 31 Outubro 2007 (PDT) Deleção 1º: Você não pode ir nomeando qualquer artigo pra deleção cara, não pode mesmo. 2º: Concordo com o de medicina, não sabia que era o mesmo, já deletei. 3º: Aprisionamentos não necessariamente é na prisão, carceragem, as prisões e situações de refém são outras coisas, diferentes de aprisionamentos..Aprisionamento: estar preso na ilha. Prisão: preso em uma cela. São coisas diferentes e portanto já tirei a nomeação de deleção. -- 06:32, 9 Novembro 2007 (PST) Transcritos ai burt.. deixa eu te falar.. vc ta traduzindo os transcritos na mão?? 100%?? -- 11:54, 18 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Então.. isso que imaginei que estivesse fazendo.. só perguntei pra ter certeza.. vlw.. depois que acabar os vests e tiver tempo te ajudo.. abs -- 13:49, 18 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::Vi as paradas dos transcritos Bruno...mt bom mesmo. -- 07:06, 19 Novembro 2007 (PST) Cenas Deletadas Ei cara, criei essa pred aqui Predefinição:Infobox CenaDel, acho que agora é bem melhor né? Só o que precisa mesmo. Ve o que acha. abraços, -- 07:06, 19 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE: Página de Vídeos acho que não vai precisar dividir não.. pq tipo.. a pessoa não deve ver mais de 8 vídeos.. e se ver, não deve ter problema, pq eles assistem no próprio site do youtube onde a tela é maior.. mas vlw pelo aviso.. abs -- 09:24, 19 Novembro 2007 (PST) Reversões Oi Bruno, reverti suas edições alí, pq não são episódios propriamente ditos, por isso não se coloca sabe. Nem nas infoboxes nem em "última aparaição", eles são como os "Lost Moments", mas ao contrário, os mobisódios a gente ta vendo do q já passou. Entende? -- 09:19, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Mas isso você já não colocou no resumo sobre a vida dele e sobre as temporadas? Ná página do Neil, Hurley, Christian...isso você colocou não é? Isso tudo bem, só não colocar nas infoboxes. Ok? -- 09:28, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) ::Entendi o que eu fiz, eu voltei todas as suas edições alí. Arrumei agora, então, só tira das infoboxes ok? Deixa nos resumos pq isso é importante...mas só tira das infoboxes ta? -- 09:36, 21 Novembro 2007 (PST) Temporadas Eu vi que voc colocou a 5ª e a 6ª..eu acho mt cedo, sinceramente falando xD. Acho que não tem necessidade ainda...porque os episódios podem aumentar, visto que a 4ª temporada pode ter soh 8 episódios e tals...então acho mt cedo. Abraços, -- 15:14, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) Mlk esperto.. heuheuue.. então vc viu o que to fazendo né.. não ficou mto legal não.. to baixando o alien skin do photoshop que perdi.. quero fazer algo mais sofisticado.. sei la.. amanhã vo desenvolver melhor.. flw.. abs -- 15:49, 22 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Po...cada dia me surpreendo mais...nem pensei nisso e vc ja foi la e fez Oo xD -- 04:49, 23 Novembro 2007 (PST) RE:Dúvida Li teu recado pro Zone...acredito q dado a pessoa em: deve ser a data entende?...É o q eu acho..-- 14:07, 23 Novembro 2007 (PST) :Isso mesmo.. 1 é o nome do felizardo(=D), e 2 é a data em que ele recebeu.. ehheu.. -- 14:37, 23 Novembro 2007 (PST) UserBox Contador Oi Bruno..tem um probleminha...vc se logou em 2007, sem problemas...já eu...em 2006..e mesmo colocando 2006 na userbox...conta como 2007...pq de certo está e o ano atual é 2007. Porque sendo assim..estou a apenas 81 dias aqui..quando ja estou a mais de um ano. -- 17:01, 25 Novembro 2007 (PST) Templates Bruno, confesso que fiquei realmente chateado de ver nas suas contribuições na lostpedia americana que você copia as coisas para lá. Poxa, a template de usuario brasileiro o Zone vez e nós temos a diferença das outras lostpedias porque ele tem uma idéias de design legais...a gente quer ser diferente...copiamos textos e traduzimos, assim como todos fazem. Mas templates? Po cara...deixa as coisas daqui, aqui. -- 12:27, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) :Sim..a deles é feia...mas é a NOSSA que tem que ser bonita....não se importa com eles Bruno..-- 12:46, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) ::cara.. eu não ligo que agente ajude a implementar as outras versões da lostpedia.. principalmente a americana, que é a nossa principal fonte de conteúdo.. só que tipo.. vc podia ter ao menos dito algo, e não ter saído assim copiando na surdina.. até pq tem mta coisa aqui que eu pego a o código/idéia de outros wikis.. mas tipo.. cada lostpedia tem seu layout, eles podem mto bem ver o nosso, copiar ou fazer algo parecido.. não vejo nenhum problema.. mas tipo.. tanto eles quanto as outras versões, quando fazem algo legal la, não vem aqui colocar na nossa.. e nós tb não precisamos fazer o mesmo.. quanto a isso, todos nós somos independentes.. mas tanto nós quanto eles, estamos abertos pra qualquer outra versão que queira implementar as suas páginas com algo nosso.. ok!? mas sem problemas.. abs -- 14:00, 1 Dezembro 2007 (PST) Mapa da Vila e ae Bruno, bele? cara, tava dando uma olhadinha no seu artigo do mapa da vila... tah bem legal, porém precisa dar uma revisada nele, já vou t explicar o pq... analisando detalhadamente o mapa, da pra perceber ao fundo algumas linhas.. Aquilo lá é chamado de curvas de nível, definem a elevação do terreno num mapa. se vc reparar bem o Mapa de Cabeamento e sobrepô-lo no mapa da vila, verá que as curvas e as sombras pertecem ao dito mapa d cabeamento, porém com um pequeno deslocamento. Em relação às sombras, analisando novamente o mapa de cabeamento, vc verá que ambas linhas interligam a vila com a estação chama, sendo que uma delas (a que vc nomeou como sombra 1), acompanha quase que seu trajeto inteiro um outro duto, que chega a um quadro denominado "DC PANEL" (DC vêm do inglês Direct Corrent, ou Corrente Contínua), a sombra 2 também segue para o mesmo caminho, porém segue pela parte de baixo do mapa e chega também a estação chama. Não é possível ter certeza seguindo a legenda, mas analisando o mapa ao todo, inclusive um dos símbolos em outra parte do mapa, eu deduziria que as linhas pontilhadas são linhas de transmissão de dados ou telefone da Dharmatel. Outra coisa, a Casa do Jacob seria improvável ficar dentro dos limites da Vila, uma evidência mais do que certa está no episódio , repare que quando Ben e Locke saem do acampamento está de dia (provavelmente a tarde). Quando eles chegam na casa de Jacob já está de noite e quando retornam a cova, está de dia novamente. Isso demonstra que eles devem ter andado um bucado e consequentemente não pararam pra acampar. Dá uma revisadinha no artigo e qualquer coisa estamos ai... Abraços! -- 17:45, 6 Dezembro 2007 (PST) RE: Monobook bom.. eu não faço idéia do que esteja acontecendo.. mas testei no meu as suas mudanças e deu certo.. o seu firefox não deve ta limpando o cache da página na hora de atualizar.. sei la.. tenta no IE.. flw -- 19:23, 9 Dezembro 2007 (PST)